


His Savior

by The_Captains_Table



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Epilogue, F/M, I Pretty Much Just Needed This, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Captains_Table/pseuds/The_Captains_Table
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lost in the Force, somewhere between the dark and the light. The confusion of his death threatened to overtake him... but then, she came, as she had always come. His savior had returned to bring him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Savior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/gifts).



> I've been awash in KOTOR feelings recently, not the least of reasons because my girlfriend is playing the game for the first time and has reawakened everything I ever felt about Revan and Bastila. Unfortunately, canon dictates that their story ends in an unfortunate manner... but there is no death, there is the Force. So, with the desire to give them a happy ending, this story was born. This one's dedicated to you, Alex... thanks for the inspiration.

_Where am I? This… this isn’t like it was before. This is… this… am I… no no no… that’s impossible. He kept me alive. Alive, alone, in the dark… dark for so long. Then bright… so bright. Then dark, dark again… why? Why so dark? What am I… words. Words. So many words. Jedi… Sith… light… dark… Republic… Empire… hero… traitor… conqueror… savior… who. Who am I? There is no emotion, there is peace… peace is a lie, there is only passion… there is no death, there is the Force… the Force shall free me…_  
  
The man swirled around in an endless blue void, nagged by his constant thoughts and confusion. His mind was a whirl of images… places, weapons, faces… so many faces… he had such a hard time making them out. He remembered… pieces. Nothing coherent, nothing tangible… tiny fractions that flashed before him, and then vanished just as quickly. If there was a time when they came together, he couldn’t remember it. Remember… that was a word that stuck with him. He didn’t know why, and he couldn’t remove it from his mind… but it was a potent thought… a thought that he kept coming to, though he couldn’t understand. Flashes of light followed by shrouds of darkness… never mingling, never intertwining… why? Why was he seeing these things? What could they have meant to him?

Then, all at once, the images ceased. There were no more… just a word… one single word…

**REVAN.**

He shrieked, the word almost paining him as he saw it. Nothing associated with it, nothing tangible, nothing he could use to make any sense of it all as he screamed, nothing nothing nothing NOTHING.

Then… just as suddenly as the word had appeared, it was gone. Nothing was clear, of course… but it was certainly quieter. The blue surrounded him and entered him… it was soothing, though he still couldn’t understand who, where, why… anything. Still… the jumble had stopped… the maelstrom no longer buffeted him… but why? Why now? What had changed?

Then… he knew. He knew what was different.

He was no longer alone.

He sensed her before she spoke… something about her presence warmed the air, soothed his pain… made him feel… almost whole again. But… who? Who did this? Then, a voice, calm and serene, spoke out from the blue: “I had wondered when you would finally arrive here.”

He turned, and he saw her… her brunette hair, down and running across her shoulders, her eyes the pools of gray he remembered… had he thought? Remembered? He didn’t know. She stretched her arms out to him, and her lips parted in a smile, vibrant and lovely… those eyes misted, filled by tears he didn’t know were still possible. Were the tears for him? How could he know?

Beckoned, he started toward her, slowly at first, but picking up in speed… he didn’t know why, but he sensed that she… she could save him. Had she done it before? Why would she… it didn’t matter, he decided. Somehow, he knew… he felt the comfort, the longing… he would follow it. He didn’t care… all he knew was that she was there, that she would always… but would he always?

The darkness flashed before him again, a scream escaping from his throat as he fell. Alarmed, she picked up the speed he had lost, picking him up from the ground and bringing his head to her chest. “Shhh…” she said, quietly and comfortingly. “You’re safe now… I know, I know you’ve been through hell, my darling… but it’s over now. You’re finally free…”

“Free?” he groaned, his teeth still clenching as the darkness swirled about him. “Free from what? How am I free? What is this place?”

“It’s all right… we knew this might happen,” she answered soothingly. “You walked so many paths in your life… we should have known it would be a confusing time when your time did come. Stand up… I will show you where to walk.” He obeyed, and came to his feet, her eyes viewing him cautiously as he did so. She nodded her approval. “This way… we must return, go back to the beginning…” She nudged his shoulder gently, and he began to walk. Around him, the blue began to shift, to change… until it was no longer the blue at all.

He saw a room, a dormitory… he saw a young man hunched over a bed. He looked angry… she leaned to him. “Do you see?” she asked. “This was where it began for you… this was where you truly became who you were meant to be…”

The dormitory door slid open, and another young man entered, dark haired and handsome… he looked… familiar. He’d seen the face… this had been one of the faces he knew. The other man spoke. “Well? Did you speak to the Council?”

“I did,” the angry man replied.

“What did they say?” the other man asked impatiently.

“What do you think they said?” the angry man replied, now turning towards the other. “They wouldn’t lift a finger to help unless the Mandalorians were on the steps of the Temple itself. I was refused… and they won’t be changing their minds.”

“Those self-righteous…” the other man started, and then interrupted himself. “How many border systems does the Council intend to let fall before they do something?” He paused. “What do you plan to do? You’re not going to listen to them, are you?”

“And let innocent people on the fringes of the Republic die because the Council refuses to act? Not a chance,” the angry man responded. There was such passion in his voice… he knew that passion. “We’re Jedi, Alek… it’s our duty to help those who can’t help themselves. And we’re not the only ones who think so. I’ve spoken with the others… some of them are amenable to our cause. Meetra’s gathering them all… we’re going to requisition a fleet and go to fight the Mandalorians.”

“It’s about time!” his companion said, pumping his fist. “The Republic’s fought by itself for too long… we can help them. We **need** to help them.”

“And we will,” the angry man assured his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Those Mandalorian scum won’t be allowed to take another Republic system, if I have anything say about it.” He sighed. “It’s strange, Alek… seeing them united under **my** leadership… all I did was say what I believed.”

“It’s more than anyone else in the Order’s willing to do… and besides, most of the time you’re right,” his companion pointed out. “We need your leadership, my friend… and I can’t think of anyone better for the job.”

The angry man softened now, and a smile came to his face. “I appreciate the vote of confidence,” he said. “Well, you’d better get packing… we’re going to be off on a long trip soon…”

The image faded then, replaced by the blue, and he could not understand what it all meant, nor why the angry man and his friend had looked so familiar. Images whirled again, images of men in armor, of weapons, of burning blades and bright bursts from blaster muzzles… war. That was a word he sensed he knew well. He heard her voice again: “That’s right… war,” she agreed. “You knew too much of it… but you did good with it, my love. You saved us… you saved the Republic, and the Jedi…” An image formed, so clear… that angry man, now wearing a mask, fighting an armored man with a similar mask. His lightsaber rose, and the man fell before him, cheering erupted all around… he had won… then, he saw a flash, a world bathed in green light… and then nothing.

“It wasn’t enough,” she said. “You had to know more… you learned something had pressed the Mandalorians to war… you and your friend Malak went alone to learn what that was…” The blue shifted again, and he found himself looking at the same two, now more war weary… the angry man was clad in a dark cloak and the mask he had seen before, and his companion had shaved his head and grown sterner of face.

The two surveyed a wasteland, where he felt… he felt nothing. No dark, no cold… just emptiness. The discomfort weighed heavily on the figures he observed as well. “This… this doesn’t seem possible,” the other man said. “This isn’t like what happened at Malachor… this is… utter nothingness. Nothing could do this… could it?”

“Mandalore seemed to think something could… something steeped in the dark side,” the masked man answered, kneeling on the ground and running soil through his gloved fingertips. “We’ll find the answers here, Malak… I know we will.”

He watched as time seemed to rush before him… the men scavenged the abandoned wastes, finding evidence, gathering knowledge… finally, it seemed like enough. She leaned closer to him again. “This had been no mere wound in the Force, like Malachor V…” she explained. “This had been a death of the Force, all the energies of that planet snared by one man… the man who had taken the title of Emperor. You had just saved the Republic from the Mandalorians… you couldn’t conceive of another war so soon. You sought to stop it. You were doing the right thing, my love… you could not have known what was to come…”

The empty world faded away, replaced by a world covered in storms, strong in the dark power he had felt before. He was finding it harder to remain standing, but he was not alone… **she** was still there to bolster him. Her voice echoed now as he observed this planet, a flurry of images and emotions associated with it surging within him. He saw the masked man and his companion exiting a ship, wandering a metropolis in the center of this turbulent world… he looked upon a towering spire in the center of the city, and the feeling of dread grew within him. “You came here… you came to Dromund Kaas,” she said, the uneasy feeling spiking as he heard the name. “The Emperor’s stronghold was here… you and Malak sought to kill him and safeguard the Republic’s future forever… but you were deceived, not knowing that all on that world bowed to the will of the Emperor. He defeated you… bent you to his will…”

He **screamed** as he watched the masked man and his companion brought to their knees… another being in a simple hooded robe stood before them, the darkness permeating from his very essence. He felt it as that energy poured through the figures he had been observing… and he knew then… this had **happened**. It had been **real**. But that was another time, another life… she spoke up again. “He corrupted you, turned your will to his will… he became your master. You and your new apprentice were tasked with paving the way for the Emperor’s invasion, to soften the Republic and eliminate the Jedi… but you needed forces, resources to draw upon. You had spent some time on Dantooine during your training… you remembered the ruins…”

He watched as the masked man made his way to a planet covered in grass, creatures roaming the plains… black mounds rising from the slopes, the doors unlocked and opened by the two dark creatures. Machines tried to stop them… they dispatched them with ease, making their way to their ultimate goal: a map, glowing. The masked man’s companion smiled now. “The way is shown, Master…” he said proudly. “The Star Forge will be ours.”

“Not yet…” the masked man replied, a chill to his voice marking the change he had gone through. “This map is incomplete… it’s degraded from being here so long.”

“What do we do?” his companion asked, the rage brimming within him.

“There are other systems shown here… places the Infinite Empire ruled eons ago,” the masked man replied, bringing a hand to his chin. “The other maps will be there… perhaps they contain the information we need to find the Star Forge.”

“And if they don’t?” the companion said, impatience rising. “The Sith won’t wait forever, Master… we should take the fight to the Republic **now** , army or no army. We found followers before when we went to fight the Mandalorians… we can do it again! We can rule the galaxy together… we don’t need the other Sith.”

“Your impatience, Malak, is your weakness,” the masked man snapped, reaching out in the Force and thrusting his apprentice against the wall. “The last time the Sith invaded the Republic was over a thousand years ago… if they have afforded to wait this long, then I should think you can afford to wait a few more months to bring the Republic to its knees, wouldn’t you?” The masked man released his grasp on his apprentice, dropping him to the ground. “The Star Forge is the key to a swift victory over the Jedi… and we both know that the Jedi are the true strength of the Republic. If the Jedi Order falls, the Empire will sweep through the Republic… and the galaxy will belong to the Sith.” He turned his back again to his apprentice, gazing intently at the map. “Do not lose sight of the fact that we work toward a larger goal… my apprentice.”

“No… of course not, Master,” the companion coughed, a vengeful look in his eye.

She had caught it too. “Even then, he had begun to plot against you…” she explained. “The failing of the Sith. But it would be some time… you would not remain a pawn of the Emperor for long, with a will as strong as yours. You had a quest that was far more important.” Images whirled before him again… many worlds… an endless forest, oceans of sand, shrouds of shadow, and murky depths, a map found on each of them. And then, a station, suspended over a yellow sun… he saw the two board it, slowly learn its secrets… he witnessed the building of machines of war, gathering of forces, the amassing of an empire. He saw them sent to war, joined by old allies and new, saw stars eclipsed by massive fleets of ships, soldiers and Jedi alike falling to the strength of the newly constructed war droids. “Despite your freedom from the Emperor’s control, the dark side had taken you… you warred against the Republic of your own accord, and you were winning. The Jedi Council authorized a strike team against you to board your flagship…”

He saw the bridge of a starship, and the masked man in pitched battle with someone… he couldn’t quite see who, as her back was turned… then he saw. It was **her**. Her face… the gray eyes that haunted him so, the lips he longed to touch… the determination that made him… made him… what? Something about **her** … he knew she knew him somehow… but how? “…and that was the first time I met you,” she finished.

The memory version of her gritted her teeth as she dealt blow after blow against the masked man’s lightsaber, her yellow blade mingling with his red nearly imperceptibly. A pause came in the combat, and three other Jedi joined her, two humans and a Twi’lek. The masked man stood his ground, waiting to see what would come next… she thrust her hand forward and said defiantly, “You cannot win, Revan.”

**REVAN.**

He screamed again, clutching his head as the word pained him and sinking to the ground. Her hand was on his shoulder then… “I know… it hurts to feel,” she said, the comforting tone returning to her voice. “Let it in, my love… let the memories restore you… let me save you… just like I did then.”

He was confused… what did she mean, saving him? He looked up again, and saw the masked man shot to the ground by a blast from a capital ship’s turbolaser battery. He was broken, battered… yet she stayed at his side. “My orders were to capture you alive, if possible…” she explained. “Malak’s betrayal had made that more difficult… but my strength in the Force, and your powerful will to survive, saved you that day. Together, we preserved your body… but your mind was destroyed. The Council and I saw the opportunity you provided… we programmed you with a new identity, one loyal to the Republic and unaware of your status as a Force-sensitive. You were placed under my command…”

He saw the masked man shift and change, now becoming a soldier onboard a brightly colored vessel… Republic markings, he slowly came to note… she was right. He was starting to remember more. He knew the angry man had been a general, leading the Jedi against the Mandalorians… the masked man had been a hero, then a ruthless warrior conqueror. And all had been… no. Not yet. He still couldn’t tie it all together. He watched as the soldier grew and rose himself above the heap, coming to terms with who he was now, no memory of the masked man who came before. “I watched as you became a soldier, knowing nothing of who you were… I was content to leave it at that,” she said. “Yet, I couldn’t stop myself from thinking of you, of the confident, powerful man I had buried… the charisma that had won the Mandalorian War and convinced so many loyal Jedi to abandon the Order and the Republic to follow you. So, I suppose that I was fortunate that Malak attacked…”

He watched as the ship he had seen before was attacked by a larger, more powerful vessel… the same vessel he had seen destroy the masked man before. He watched, as the soldier climbed into an escape pod, another man as a companion, while she entered another. They landed on a planet below, a sprawling urban scape, and were lost in a sea of sentients. “We escaped Malak then…” she continued, “but I was captured by the Black Vulkars, a street gang. You and another soldier, Carth Onasi, as well as a cadre of others you two picked up along the way…” faces flashed before him… a young Twi’lek, a Wookiee, an astromech droid, and a mercenary, “rescued me, and together, we escaped Taris in a stolen freighter.”

He saw the world of plains again, the same one where the masked man had begun his quest. She was smiling now, watching as she and the soldier sparred and studied. “We came to Dantooine as a safe haven, and the Council decided to retrain you in the ways of the Jedi. I was so proud as I watched you progress again in leaps and bounds, the ghost of your old self letting itself free. I was… intrigued by you… I began to understand what it was that had made so many of the Order’s numbers follow you to war. And then, when the dreams began… I knew that together, we were bound for something greater.”

He knew… he knew what she meant. The Force… the Force had linked them, the masked man and her… the Force had bonded them together, made them better together than they had been apart… but what did that have to do with… wait. He had seen this. He knew this… he was… “I remember…” he whispered softly. “It was… Dantooine. Star Maps… Tatooine, Kashyyyk, Manaan, Korriban… Rakata. And… and I…”

“Yes!” she said, the hands on his shoulder again. “We found the Star Maps and located the Star Forge… but before our job was finished, something happened…” He saw the interior corridor of one of those dark ships from before… he saw her crossing blades with the apprentice, while the soldier watched in horror from the sidelines as he ran to the freighter. The next he saw, she was strapped to a slab in a cavernous room, the apprentice shooting lightning from his fingertips. “Malak took me captive, tortured me… he turned me into a dark shadow of myself, convinced that only violence and vengeance could grant victory. And I tried to pull you back down that path… but you saved me, my love.”

He saw the soldier, crossing blades with her… she was on the ground, clutching wounds, and he offered his hand to pull her back up. “You… always had more strength than I did,” her phantom said. “I told you that. I felt so helpless… before your destiny. You were Revan and I couldn’t tell you! It was so… agonizing! Even worse when I began to feel… closer to you. I despised myself for it. And even now, I… feel your strength. It… does help me. Thank you. I think I can face the end now… if you are the one to do it for me.”

The soldier’s eyes were clouded in pain… he couldn’t stand to see her like this. “I love you, Bastila,” he said, the quiet passion in his tone striking him deeply. “I can’t abandon you, ever.”

She blinked. “You… love me?” she said, quiet relief etched on her face… her face. Her face was intoxicating to him… “I loved you too… but I could never face who you were! Malak knew how I felt. Any trace of the light within me would be extinguished when I killed you… but what good is love?! I have betrayed everything I ever believed in! How can I atone for that?”

The soldier ran a hand along her face, a smile coming to his own. “Help us defeat the Sith, Bastila… you can atone for what you’ve done. I did… and I had you there to help me. Let me help you now… please, my love.”

She seemed to struggle with his words, but she slowly answered him. “You are brave… and some would say foolish… but you’re right. The dark side has not wholly consumed me. You will go on to defeat Malak… of this, I have no doubt. You will go from being the Dark Lord of the Sith to the savior of the galaxy. And… you said you loved me… this may not be the best time to say it, but…” She looked up, and met his eyes. “I love you too. With all my heart.”

He felt a surge in his chest when she said those words… and so did the soldier, who helped her back to her feet. “You aren’t afraid to love anymore?” he asked.

“After this? No. Nothing could make me feel safer than… to be loved by you,” she answered. He could feel the passion rising in her as she said those words… not the words of rage and hatred she had hurled at him before, but the passion of relief, the safety of love. The two embraced… and he felt it.

**He felt it.**

He felt what the soldier had felt in that instant… the passion, the care, the urge to save her from herself and from Malak… Malak… Malak! He knew Malak! He cried out his apprentice’s name… and then another name appeared on his lips… “ **BASTILA!** ”

He turned… and there she was. Smiling, warm… just as she had always been. And he knew now… this was where he was meant to be. She smiled at him again. “Welcome back, my love,” she said, the tears gracing her face again.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” he answered, racing to embrace her, to feel her warmth close against him again. He had missed this… behind him, his life continued to play out. The two of them together, with their friends, awarded the Cross of Glory for defeating Malak… the two of them, returning to Coruscant and revealing their romance to the Jedi Council… the two of them, choosing an apartment to spend their lives together… lying in bed together, content in each other’s arms. They had saved each other… and nothing could ever tear them away… until…

“Bastila,” he said, tears welling into his own eyes now. “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have left you. I went to stop the Sith, and they came anyway… I gave myself to them for nothing… you raised our son alone…”

“No, Revan…” she said, pulling him closer. “You were there… perhaps not physically, but even when the Emperor imprisoned you, I could feel your presence. Your support, your love… you sustained me for the rest of my life, even if you didn’t know it.”

“When I was released… I went to Tython,” he said. “I went to the ancient Jedi Temple, and I spoke to your holocron… I said all the things I wanted to say since I’d left, but… but it wasn’t enough. It couldn’t make up for the pain I had caused you… the grief. You’d had enough of it in your life… with your father and your loneliness in the Order… I was just one more loss to add to the pile. And then, when I was released, I grew so obsessed with how I had hurt you, I… hurt even more people. I went right back to the dark side… you were my rock, Bastila. Without you, I… I lost the way, and I couldn’t for the life of me find it again. I failed.”

“You saved lives, my love…” she whispered, holding his face in her hands. “You tempered the Emperor’s lust for war during your imprisonment… and while you made mistakes after the Jedi released you, you never lost sight of me. I saw you on Tython… and I was watching as you fell. I tried to catch you… that was why when the light and the dark were conflicting within you, your light side was the one that escaped your body… I tried to pull you away. But you had to finish your business first… and then, I was here to save you again.”

Her presence soothed him… and he knew that her words rang true. She had saved him, for the second time… she had made him whole again, just as she had on the day they met. No matter what had happened in the intervening years, she had never forgotten about him, never stopped pulling… and that was all he needed to know. “I love you, Bastila,” he said quietly.

“I love you, Revan,” she replied, as he raised his head from her shoulder. For the first time in too long, their lips met, and the rest of the galaxy faded away behind them… the blue was restored for an instant, and it began to coalesce again, reforming into the shape of the apartment the two had shared on Coruscant… outside sat the _Ebon Hawk_ , while out the window were the rolling plains of Dantooine, and the Jedi Enclave where his rebirth had begun. They ended their kiss, and she smiled at him. “Welcome home, my love.”

She pulled him closer for another kiss, and the world stayed whole. He was home now. His savior had returned. 


End file.
